


Tremble

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still remember when everything felt like love. I could paint a smile on his lips by just appearing in a room, now it's all gone. When he sees me it's like this dark shadow has touched his skin and he almost shivers from the touch of my fingers. I don’t know what it was that I did, my heart never stopped beating for him. I was always there, waiting for him to open his box of secrets where he hid me. I knew that he was ashamed of me, he didn’t dream about the same future as I did. He didn’t saw us two growing old together and watching the pictures in the black frames that had captured the life we had shared. He only used me for my body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

I still remember when everything felt like love. I could paint a smile on his lips by just appearing in a room, now it's all gone. When he sees me it's like this dark shadow has touched his skin and he almost shivers from the touch of my fingers. I don’t know what it was that I did, my heart never stopped beating for him. I was always there, waiting for him to open his box of secrets where he hid me. I knew that he was ashamed of me, he didn’t dream about the same future as I did. He didn’t saw us two growing old together and watching the pictures in the black frames that had captured the life we had shared. He only used me for my body.

As long as I was young and beautiful I was possible keep, because in that way he could feel my features under the touch of his palms and all I had to do was to smile like I meant it. But I didn’t, it hurt too much to just sit here and lie to everyone that I knew. They thought that I had activities, met other friends and were too busy to even talk to them on the evenings. I was never going to be able to tell them the truth.

It was only a matter of time before he would be tired off me and get a new and shiner toy. I was starting to get used, and which person would keep something when there was something better just waiting for them at the other side of the corner. Before I would cry myself to sleep, afraid of being left, but I had gotten used to the feeling of never being truly appreciated for who I was.

Every time that he said that he _liked_ me, my heart broke. Because Harry liked me, but I _loved_ him. With the strength in my body and with every breath that I took I knew that I was never ever going to be released from these strong feelings. They were pointing a branch against my ribs that made my stomach wrench in pain. Would this horrible feeling ever going to disappear?

His hands trembled lustfully on my marble skin and without me realizing it, the tears from my bloodshot eyes feel down on his naked chest. His green orbs looked concernedly on me, and for a moment I believed him that he actually cared about me, but then I remembered the next morning and the day after that that I was going to be alone again, walking in those crowded hallways with my jealous gaze locked on him. The way he made the girls’ knickers twist with only a smirk made my heart wrench in pain. It hurt that they would never know that it was me that kept him going on the nights after his basketball matches were done, making him sweat like a pig.

“What’s wrong Ni.” He asked as he dried away the tear from my flushed cheek.

I couldn’t find the strength to tell him, and what was the point of it really? He would always just like me when I loved him, and there was no reason of denying it. When he would break up with me later, I would never be able to forget him and after just a month when he’d find a girl or a boy to spend his life with would make him just remember me as ‘That gay-guy from high school I used to fuck’.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Harry demanded.

“There’s nothing wrong, it’s just my own fault that I love you too damn much when you would never love me back.” I sobbed.

The younger jock stayed silent for a moment, just looking out in the air. Perhaps I was already invisible in his beautiful eyes.

“Make love to me Ni.”

“What?” I exclaimed confusedly.

“If that’s what’s going to prove my feelings for you, then make love to me.” Harry whispered thoughtfully.

The whole world turned grey and when I made him moan out my name in pleasure I forgot about the dry tears on my cheeks and the secrets in the school when I saw that he actually cared about me more than just his old toy. I was the reason that he was trembling beneath me right now by just touching him, digging my nails into his hips. The two of us, trying to catch our breaths as we were panting loudly, surrounded my ears beautifully. I didn’t care that I was soon going to be thrown away.

 


End file.
